This invention relates to an apparatus for efficiently heating a room or rooms while at the same time giving the aesthetic appearance of a plurality of logs burning in a fireplace.
In the past, a number of artificial fireplaces have been developed wherein gas or coal is burned with the flames thereof passing upwardly through and about non-combustible logshaped members. Examples of such fireplace arrangements are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 258,922, Holland; 464,457, Goetz et al.; 2,796,858, Carpenter; 3,227,149, Clark; 3,385,651, Rasmussen and 3,747,585, Coats.
In addition, fireplaces have been developed wherein water is heated simultaneously while generating a flame. An example of this type of arrangement is disclosed in Mershon U.S. Pat. No. Re. 5278 wherein a plurality of perforated metal logs are provided having a water pipe positioned on the outside thereof for conducting water therethrough. A source of energy, such as gas, is passed through an internal burner chamber with the exhaust gases passing out through the perforation in the metal logs to heat the water passing through the water pipe and at the same time to heat the air within a room. This arrangement, however, is not only inefficient but does not provide a pleasant appearance and accordingly, discourages those interested in conserving fuel, i.e., maximizing the efficiency of fuel, from utilizing such a fireplace arrangement.
In another development, Risdon, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,453, provided a combination fireplace wherein water was passed through metal logs and then through coils for utilization in a radiator. The logs, however, did not have perforations therein for permitting exhaust gases burned inside the log to escape into the open fireplace. This arrangement was cumbersome, not aesthetically appealing and highly inefficient.
It accordingly is an object of this invention to provide an improved fireplace arrangement for simultaneously heating a fluid such as water and generating a flame to give the aesthetically pleasing appearance of a conventional fireplace.
It is another object of this invention to more efficiently utilize combustible fuel.